


The Perfect Fit

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Draco is eager to see what surprise the final slot in his Advent calendar will hold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).

> Many thanks to Lijahlover for looking this one over for me.

Draco awoke alone on the morning of Christmas Eve. He hadn't been alone during the night, however, and he grinned in satisfaction. Draco stretched languidly, then sat up and yawned. This was the final day of Advent, and Draco felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. 

Harry had crafted an Advent calendar for him--a magnificent wooden dragon whose scales were small drawers. Each drawer had yielded a tiny treasure, from a fancy chocolate to a pair of platinum cuff links. Draco couldn't wait to find out what the final drawer contained. Unfortunately, however, he'd have to wait; Harry had spelled the calendar to open only when both of them were present. Draco slipped out of bed and belted a cozy robe around his waist. He'd have time for a shower before Harry returned.

\+ +

Draco was halfway through a cup of tea when the Floo activated and deposited Harry in the parlour. Harry brushed at the front of his jumper before walking over and bending to kiss Draco's lips. "Good morning, love," he greeted as he took a seat at the table. 

"Tea?" asked Draco, nodding at the pot between them. 

Harry helped himself, and they sipped in comfortable silence. 

Eventually, Draco found it difficult to sit there quietly. He didn't want to seem greedy, however, so he held his tongue. 

"Is there anything special you want to do today?" Harry asked in casual fashion. 

Draco peered at him closely to see if he was serious. He saw Harry's lips twitch. "Prat," he accused. 

Harry laughed at his pique. "I know you're itching to open your final Advent gift," he said. "Let's finish our tea first, like civilized gentlemen, and then we can open it together."

Draco was agreeable to that suggestion, until Harry poured himself another cup of fragrant brew. Draco groaned in dismay and slumped back in his chair. 

Harry removed the wooden dragon from the mantel, handling it with extreme care. He brought it over to where Draco was seated on the sofa and joined him. Harry handed the dragon to Draco, who accepted it with equal caution. They placed their fingers on the final drawer. It glowed briefly and then resumed its normal appearance. Draco took the small handle between two fingers and slowly eased it open. He peeked inside.

It was empty.

"Harry!" he cried in dismay. 

Harry offered a wobbling smile in return. "Your final gift was not something I wanted rattling around in a wooden Advent calendar all month," he said. He then reached into his pocket and slid off the sofa, coming to rest on one knee. 

"Harry." This time, Draco's voice was more a breath of sound. 

Harry smiled again and flipped open the velvet box to reveal a platinum ring set with a tastefully masculine emerald. "Draco Malfoy, would you do me the honour-"

"Yes!"

"...of marrying...you will?"

"Did you doubt my answer?" asked Draco, grinning like a child let loose in Honeydukes.

"I hoped you'd say yes," Harry replied. He removed the ring from its box and slipped it onto Draco's finger.

Draco held up his hand to admire it. "A perfect fit," he announced. 

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and kissed his knuckles. "A perfect fit, indeed," he said. "Just like we are."


End file.
